The present invention relates to an auto-injector device for receipt of a syringe that is suitable for use in the injected delivery of a drug formulation to a patient.
It is well-known to use syringes for the delivery of injectable liquid drug formulation to a patient. Syringes rely on puncturing of the patient's skin by a hollow needle through which the injectable liquid drug (e.g. in solution or suspension form) is delivered to the muscle or tissue of the patient. Typically, syringes comprise a barrel for containing a volume of the liquid drug; a hollow needle defining a needle tip for dispensing of the liquid; and a plunger that is axially movable within the barrel.
It is also well-known to provide auto-injectors for use with syringes. Such auto-injectors typically comprise a body for housing the syringe and an actuating mechanism, which is triggered in use, to allow for automatic delivery of the liquid drug formulation from the syringe. Actuating mechanisms typically comprise a source of drive (e.g. a strong spring) for drivable movement of a drive transfer element (e.g. a plunger rod) that transfers drive to the plunger for axial movement thereof within the syringe barrel. Such movement of the plunger results in the plunged driving of the liquid drug from the syringe barrel to the hollow needle for dispensing to the patient via the needle tip thereof.
For safety and hygiene reasons, it is desirable that the hollow needle does not protrude from the housing of the auto-injector other than when expelling the liquid drug formulation during an injection procedure. Thus, auto-injectors have been developed in which, the housing is arranged such that a needle receiving part allows for the needle of the syringe to be axially moveable therein from a first (i.e. rest) position in which the hollow needle is shrouded by the needle receiving part to a second (i.e. use) position in which at least the tip of the needle protrudes from that needle receiving part of the housing for penetrating the skin of the patient to an injection position. Only when the needle is at such injection position should it be possible for drug delivery to commence. Thus, auto-injectors have been developed which provide a two stage actuating mechanism, which first acts to transfer drive force to move the syringe from the ‘rest’ to the ‘use’ position, and which only then secondly acts to transfer drive force to the plunger for expelling of liquid drug contents from the syringe barrel.
The majority of auto-injectors are configured as a single device that incorporates both syringe and actuating mechanism in the same device housing. It is common for such devices to be arranged to be disposable such that following injected delivery of the liquid drug formulation, and typically also following retraction of the syringe back into the housing, the whole device may be safely disposed of.